Bonnie And Clyde
by koolbeans123
Summary: "oh,gosh,are those our wanted posters?"Bubbles asked. "I look ridiculous!"Butch yelled. "Yeah,well at least you don't look pregnant!"Blossom said. "You can't even see below your neck!"Brick commented,Buttercup smirked and Boomer asked the most important question,"When were these pictures even taken?" A Bonnie And Clyde story. AU. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,so this idea came to my mind and I just had to write it. Yes,I will continue Bubbles Senior Year,but I wanna make something out of this :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I don't own the ppg or Bonnie and Clyde :)**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

The heat was unbearable. I fanned myself with one of the menus and looked around the crappy diner. A family was sitting in one of the booths and enjoying their lunch.

I absent-mindedly played with the simple saphire ring on my finger. When I was younger I had wanted to have a family on my own. And I thought by marrying Boomer,we could settle down and have one. But,life's funny like that. His ass is in jail for armed robbery.

I took out a cigar from my waitress uniform and was about to light it when my boss came out. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, walking towards me.

"Lighting a cigar. _What does it look like?_" I snapped back. He stood right in front of me and I could smell his repulsive cologne. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Listen here,smart mouth." he said,putting his hand roughly on my leg. "you're not allowed to smoke in here. You need to be punished,baby girl." I pushed his hand away and got up quickly.

"I'll just put this away," I said as I put the cigar back in my pocket and walked towards the family. There was no way I was sleeping with the sleaze-ball. Yes,i had to at first to get this job,but it was one too many times.

A couple of hours later,I happily turned the still open sign and grabbed my bag,ready to leave. I had enough of this place for one day and I was ready to drink the night away. I ran out before my boss could call me back in.

I ran straight home and banged loudly on the door. "Jeez,calm down!" Buttercup yelled as she opened the door. "Oh,its you,Bubbles." she said when she saw me.

"Where's the beer?" I called as I fell on the couch. "Bad day at work,bubs? you never drink this early." Blossom said as she walked into the small living room. She was wearing a small tight black dress and heels and her hair was let out.

"yeah,my freaking boss wanted me to sleep with him _again_!" I said,looking at Blossom. " Where are you going? It's not that dark out." See,Blossom's a "night shift" kind of girl. You know,corner of the street girl to take home for the night.

"I'm dexter's escort again." She said,applying some lipstick. Buttercup snorted. "That twerp calls you all the time!" She said.

"Think of the money,buttercup. its the great depression and dexter has a lot of money! As long as we eat every night,i don't mind being his...escort" She said,looking like she was about to cry.

"Not exactly the word I would have used," Buttercup mumbled,earning a glare from Blossom. I smiled slightly. The three of us acted like sisters,when in reality,we were just really close friends who decided to run away from home and live together. We fended for ourselves and we looked out for eachother.

Blossom left a short time later and so did Buttercup,she had been called to work a night shift at the police station. So I stayed home and drank,and drank until I couldn't feel anything at all.

The depression had caused a lot of people to lose their jobs and I barely earned anything at the diner. I had decided to quit a few weeks ago and had to work as an escort as well. Buttercup held on to her job easily as police were in high demand during this time.

I was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling when Buttercup walked in. "Bubs,get up, we're going to Mike's house." Mike was Buttercups on and off boyfriend,he worked for the police too but he was more on the corrupt side and I had noticed Buttercup was slowly joining that side.

I often wondered how,at nineteen,our lives had ended up like this. "Whatever," I said. Blossom walked in from the bedroom and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Do we have to go? he's _your_ boyfriend." She said.

"We're all going! now stop ,he's got better beer and cigars than we do." Buttercup said,pushing us out the door.

We arrived at Mike's house 20 minutes later. And It was dark outside. When he opened the door,he grabbed Buttercup and kissed her roughly infront of all of us. Okay,wow I thought,disgusted.

Buttercup pushed him away and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. We walked in and sat in the living room where other people sat. They smoked amd drank and laughed loudly and I wondered how mike was even a cop. He acted like a criminal!

Brick,a notorious theif, chatted lightly with Blossom and I stood silently,by myself,smoking one of Mike's cigars. Buttercup was right,these cigars were better than mine. I made it point to grab as much as I could before leaving.

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Butch jojo,a very notorious criminal. His wanted posters were everywhere. I noticed he looked even more attractive in real life. I blushed slightly at the thought.

His head turned from the person he was talking to suddenly and he stared right at me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever.

He sent me a wink and I gave him my most seductive smile. He smirked and looked away like nothing had happened. I joined Buttercup in drinking and made it a point to play hard to get the whole night.

I occasionally looked at Butch and found him staring at me,everytime. And,I found myself staring back.

Honestly,If Butch and I had known how our lives would change forever after that night,I highly doubt it would have made a difference anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>There you go! Do you like it? It was just an idea that came to mind. should I continue?<strong>

**Read and review, KOOLBEANS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im continuing this story EXACTLY the way I wanted it be. Butchubbles pairing. #sorrynotsorry**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**(Blossom's POV)**_

I opened my eyes slightly. The morning sun hurt my eyes and I hurriedly closed them. I felt someone move beside me and I jumped out of the bed,almost peeing my freaking pants!

I looked at the person next to me. Oh,it's just _Dexter_. He had paid for my 'services' last night and we ended up at his house. I scrunched up my face in disgust. He looked so peaceful,I felt like smacking him across the face.

Quickly getting dressed,I grabbed my money and quietly ran out of the room and headed for home. Bubbles would probably freak when she saw me. Dexter had decided to get a little... _rough_ last night,and let's just say, I was purple all over. Shit.

As I ran I heard someone call me. "blossy!" I stopped running and scowled at the person responsible for such an awful name. "Brick." I said through gritted teeth. Ever since we had spoken at Mike's house a couple of weeks ago,the new nickname "Blossy" suddenly became Bricks pet name.

"Why the _hostility_ Blossy. I just wanted to say hello." He said,smirking. I can't believe I had found this idiot attractive. I blame the crazy wild atmosphere that night.

"Whatever,but Im in a rush-" Brick grabbed my hand roughly and I cussed silently._ "what the fuck happened to your hand?" _he asked, a frown on his face.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered. Brick look had actually scared me! I looked at him once and ran away before he could realise.

"Bubbles open this door!" I yelled,absolutely terrified that brick would follow me. Which was ridiculous because He didn't even know where I lived. Bubbles opened the door and yelled some pretty inappropriate things that Im pretty sure the whole street could hear. She rubbed her eyes and said," Oh its you bloss. come in,the sun's killing me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I watched her grab a beer bottle that looked like her 8th one and fall on the couch. She mumbled something into the pillow. "what?" I asked. Where the hell was Buttercup? it was like 8 in the morning. why would she let Bubbles drink this early?

"Butch's in prison!" she yelled throwing the bottle across the room. Broken pieces flew everywhere, and Bubbles cried non stop.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I had probably been in bed for a whole week. Buttercup or Blossom would come in to check up on me once in a while and ask if I wanted anything to eat or whatever. My answer was always the same,_"Get out!"_

I knew it wasn't fair to take my anger out on them,but I felt so... mad! Butch had been sentenced to 15 years in jail sometime last week. Someone had told the police where he was and they arrested him on the spot. And in the middle of our date! yeah, I knew he was a criminal and all,but c'mon. a date's still a date.

I was still surprised Butch and I had started dating almost immediately after we met. He would often sneak into my room when everybody was sleeping and he would spend the next. No,we never had sex. we just spent the night talking and shit. We talked mostly about his crimes. Which I found strangely attractive. He didn't kill anyone and such,but bad boys were _hot_,regardless of what they did. I sighed. I missed my criminal boyfriend. Something I thought I would never say.

Buttercup barged into the room. "Bubs,you've been in here the whole damn week. fuck,take a shower and go see your fucking boyfriend already! I miss my annoying drinking buddy. we both know Blossom can't hold her liquor." I smiled slightly. Blososm walked in.

"I can hear you,you know... but she's right Bubbles. You need to get out of the house." Buttercup nodded. "yeah,and if you really miss him so much,smuggle in one of his guns and get him out of there!" Both buttercup and Blossom laughed as they left the room.

Poor child. She had no idea she had just given me the best idea ever. I smiled as I headed for the shower.

_"You want to do what?"_ Brick asked,surpirised. After leaving the house,I had decided to pay Brick a visit. I needed all the help I could get. and Brick was probably the most trust worthy person I knew. I obviously had a poor sense of judgement because I was asking a criminal to help me.

"You heard me. Get butch out of prison." I said,folding my arms. Brick stared at me and said,"You know,you look pretty sexy when you do that." I rolled my eyes. "Stop playing around Brick." "Im not,blue. really serious here."

"You do know how hard busting him out of prison will be,right?" I nodded. "that's why I need your help." I said shortly. You know how you get when you fall in love with someone and you just wanna be around them and you don't care what happens or how it happens? yeah,that was me with Butch. though I would hardly call it love. More like lust,for the both of us.

"You're persistent blue... I'll help you." Brick said finally. He smirked. "I like you blue. you're fun. I can see why butch likes you so much... okay,let's do this."

"it's _Bubbles_,and you're not so bad yourself... So what's the plan?"

Dragging Brick into this had started something I honestly will never regret.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,so you probably saw my "#sorrynotsorry" thing. well its true. I aint sorry this story aint a BC and Butch or BC and Brick fic. Its Butchubbles,pal. Yes, buttercup would probably make a better Bonnie but can you imagine her a crying mess like Bubbles in this chappie. No? that's what I thought.**

**If I learned anything from EveDuncan2 it's that: it's my story and at the end of the day,I as the writer decide what I want in it. yes,I might take your suggestions if it will make the story better but if its just plain criticism? forget about it. Yeah,the story might suck,but hey, it aint yours.**

**Besides,The real Bonnie Parker was sorta blonde,strawberry blonde some say,so Buttercup doesn't fit that description and I doubt Bonnie had a mean and impulsive attitude like Buttercup. I did do my research buddies...**

**anyway,im sorry to the people who actually like my story and this pairing like RollingBubbles,fanficsloves and the few who dont review,but hey,I still feel the love... Sorry that you had to read that rant... hahaha. Read and Review guys.**

**Koolbeans out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POWERPUFF GIRLS.  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you remember the plan?" Brick asked from the driver's seat of the car. I rolled my eyes. We went over this a _million_ times.

"Yeah,I do! Shit! Do you always ask that when you and Butch go out... on_ 'Business'?_" I said,putting air quotes on the word Business. Brick only frowned.

"Hurry up,he's probably there already!" Brick yelled as I hurriedly got out of the car. Earlier today, I had visited Butch during visitation hours and I had told him about the escape plan. Everything had worked out great and Butch was to wait behind the huge bushes and I was to go get him.

There was a risk of me getting caught too,but I really didn't care at this point. It was way past midnight and the guards would realise Butch was gone in the morning,but by that time we would be long gone.

"Butch? Butch?" I called as I neared the bushes. "Hey Babe," he said as he lifted me up bridal style and kissed me. It was so good to see him again. I hugged him and he put me down.

"Hey Babe," He said,scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, We have one extra." He said.  
><em>"What?" <em>I squinted my eyes. This wasn't the plan! "Bubbles,it's been a while," A voice appearing out of the bushes said. Boomer. "Not long enough," I said. "Why'd you get him? Anyway,let's get out of here already." And with that we ran to the getaway car. I sat at the back with Butch and Boomer sat in the front.

"We need to pass by the house,to get a few things." Brick said to the two guys. "We need to pass by my house too. we need Blossom and Buttercup."

"What?!" All three said,staring at me. "Hey... Brick,turn around,I dont wanna die coz of your bad driving and we do need them. Im _not_ leaving without them." I refused to listen to any of them and eventually they gave up and drove me home.

"Open the damn door!" I yelled. I heard shuffling of feet on the other side and a few seconds later,the door opened. "Bubbles where were you? we were worried- Brick? Butch? Boomer?" Blossom asked.

We all walked in and after a few minutes of Brick explaining what happened and 15 cups of coffee,Blossom and Buttercup suddenly erupted. "You did what?! Bubbles what were you thinking?"

"Chill,guys. What's done is done... Are you in?" I asked them. Buttercup immediately nodded. "Hell yeah! like I would pass this up!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "You know we'll be wanted criminals when we leave,right?" I nodded. Blossom sighed. "Count me in." she said.

An hour later, we all stuffed ourselves in the car. "Um,we need a bigger car Brick!" I yelled from the back seat. I saw him roll his eyes and I sent him a smile,just to piss him off.

"That one looks better,and its bigger!" I whispered as we drove to a nearby garage filled with cars. "This one has more space," Buttercup whispered. "No this one!" Brick said,a little too loudly. We all whispered 'Shhhh' to him as we kept looking for a car.

_"This one," _We all said when we reached a certain car. We all smiled. Boomer found a way to car wire it and soon enough we were driving out of the state in a new,huge car.

...

"Im hungry!" Buttercup yelled from the front seat. " What? I asked you that 20 minutes ago!" Buttercup frowned,_" I dont fucking care,Im hungry and I need to pee."_  
>Brick was about to lose it when Butch said," Calm down Brick." Brick sighed and stopped at the nearest Bed N Breakfast.<p>

We ordered two rooms and went to freshen up. An hour later, we were all sitting in the same room watching TV when a 'special news broadcast' came on.

_"Butch Jojo and Boomer JoJo escaped from prison last night. These are dangerous criminals. It appears that the Jojo brothers have skipped town and have three female accomplices with them. If you see or hear anything,please contact the police immediately."_

Buttercup got up and headed for the door. " Where are you going?" Blossom asked. "To check something." She walked out, silently closing the door behind her.

"Yes... the six of them are here right now.." Buttercup heard the manager say to someone. Buttercup moved a bit closer and saw that it was the police. It was only one though.. and she was sure she could take him. "These are their room numbers," the manager said and Buttercup ran back to the room.

"Police are here. We need to leave now!" A loud banging on the door startled them all. "Open,this door." The voice said. "Open this door!" Blossom grabbed her gun and aimed it at the door,as the rest of us rushed to get our things. "Buttercup,open the door." the voice said and we all froze. "_Buttercup?" _Boomer whispered.

Buttercup opened the door slightly,gun in hand. "... Mike?" She said as she let him in,quickly shutting the door. "What the fuck is going on here? You need to leave now. I'll radio in the police and tell them you headed south. Head west instead,okay?"

"Why are you helping us?" I asked. " I don't know, beautiful... _does it matter?_ just get out!" I put my hands up like in a surrender. "Jees,calm down,pal." I said,rolling my eyes.

10 minutes later we had snuck out of our windows and we were sitted comfortably in the car. "Drive,you idiot!" Blossom yelled as Brick stepped on the gas.

I turned around to see the fading image of the motel and Mike as he ran to his car to call the other police.

Why he helped us,I'll never know. But at least he was on our side and he really had helped,coz if we had stayed even a few more minutes,we surely would have been dead by now. But still, the fact that we lived to 'fight' another day meant we owed him. And I hated owing people things.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Is this story even good? should I continue it? Read and Review!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"We've been driving for hours! are we out of state yet?" Buttercup asked as she woke up. We had been driving for at least two days straight. After a couple of hours,we take turns driving and the rest try to sleep. Blossom was driving at the moment.

"Not yet. We'll reach the border in about 3 hours. But we have a problem." We all looked at her. "What is it?" Brick asked. "While everybody was sleeping, I heard on the radio that someone had reported that this car was stolen and police are apparently looking for it."

Silence filled the car and the only thing that could be heard was the engine of the car. "We need to leave the car somewhere,and continue on foot." I said,after a minute of silence. "That's a stupid idea," I heard Boomer mumble behind me. "I don't see you thinking at all,you idiot!" I yelled and Butch grabbed my hand,telling me to stay put.

"That's a good idea," Buttercup said. "We can just steal another car and drive through the borders easily." Brick scoffed. "What,are we _car thieves_ now? is that all we'll be doing form now on?" He asked, getting furious at the idea.

"Shut the fuck up,Brick!" Blossom yelled and we all flinched. I guess these two were... fighting? I don't know. But even I knew,getting on Blossom's bad side would only ended in death:yours. I really did pity Brick.

After ten minutes of driving,Blossom parked the car in the long grass on the side of the road. It could barely be seen. Grabbing our stuff,we headed for another motel on foot. We got there an hour later and ordered one big room.

Boomer and Blossom immediately fell asleep on one of the beds. I smiled slightly. My idiot of a 'husband' and Blossom actually looked cute. I played with the ring on my finger. I looked at Boomer. Bastard. All we had done the whole car ride was argue! I wonder why we ever got married.

Buttercup pulled Brick into the bathroom and I didn't wanna know what they were doing. Knowing Buttercup,she would probably beat the crap out of him for his 'car thieves' comment. But then,knowing Brick,he would probably sexually harrass buttercup,before getting his ass kicked.

I looked at Butch, who was staring at me. I turned to face him completely and sent him a look. He winked at me and I seductively walked over to him. He sat on the bed and I jumped on it,kissing him fiercely.

I pulled away, and sat next to him on the bed. "I missed you,Butch." I said. I really meant it. Butch was one of those people who stole your heart without even thinking about it. "I bet you did,Blue." He said kissing my forehead. I punched his stomach lightly and giggled.

"Get your own room you two!" Buttercup said as she and Brick walked out the bathroom. Their clothes were inside out and Butch and I looked at each other. I guess now we knew what they were doing in there.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Boomer yelled and I threw a pillow at his head. "We're gonna spend the night here and make our way to the border tomorrow,so get some rest." Brick said.

Although I protested,I was out like a log within a few minutes. I only awoke the next morning. "Morning Beautiful," Butch said, kissing my forehead. "Morning!" I said as I rushed into the bathroom before everyone else started fighting for it.

An hour later we were all ready to leave. We grabbed our stuff and headed for the border on foot. "We should have had a fucking car. Its deserted out here!" Boomer complained.

I picked up a small pebble and threw it at his head. Yes! That must have hurt. Boomer turned around and glared at me. "A pebble,Bubbles? Really?" I got up in his face and would have punched his fucking little smirk off his face if Blossom was not holding me back.

"Stop it,you two!" Brick yelled. I rolled my eyes. I looked up and I could see the Border. It was so close. We all saw it and quickened our pace. When we arrived at the border,we only saw two guards. One looked asleep.

"Hey you!" one yelled as we approached him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "Acroos the border,dimwit." Buttercup said. That was probably the first and last time Buttercup hadn't cussed out at someone.

"Identification please?" He asked. We didn't have any fake ID. what were we gonna do? "I'll handle this," Blossom whispered. "Just follow me after one minute." She said and walked seductively towards the man.

The guard stared as Blossom took off her shirt and only remained with a bra on. "It's hot here. Maybe you and I can talk in the shade," She said holding his hand and leading them to the border.

"She's good," I heard Brick say. He too was staring at Blossoms... assets. Buttercup slapped him upside the head and we all laughed. We waited for a minute to pass and we followed Blossom and the guard.

We could here Blossom inside the small shade room. "Sit still..." She said. As she had told is to do, we followed her inside. The guard was on the floor,tied with rope and Blossom was holding a gun to his head.

"Where's your car?" She asked. " at the back,please don't kill me!" He cried out. "I don't really have a choice," Blossom said,shrugging. The man cried out and Blossom slapped him across the face. "Be quiet!"

Boomer and Butch ran out to get the car and Buttercup made sure the road was secure. I stood next to Brick watching the whole scene. "let's take him with us. that way no one finds out about this." I said.

"What about the other guard?" Buttercup asked. "I knocked him out." Brick said,smirking. "Let's get out of here!" Boomer yelled. Butch picked up the guard and threw him roughly into the back of the car. Good thing,It was a minivan.

"Welcome to the team," I said smirking. Buttercup took the wheel and drove off so fast,we thought we would crash. We drove and drove for hours,only stopping when we were finally bored of the guard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 is up! Thank you everybody who reviewed this story, it makes me want to write more and faster. Thankyou again.**

**Read and Review,  
>Koolbeans!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV) _**

Butch threw the guard roughly out of the car. I waved at the unconscious man as we drove off. It had been a while since we spent a night in an actual room,and I was dying to go to sleep but Buttercup insisted we all stay awake.

Blossom had protested and gone to sleep in her seat anyway. Everybody had soon followed too,including Buttercup. I was the only one awake and I wondered why. I really needed to sleep,but for some reason I just couldn't.

I turned to Butch and smiled. Butch had stayed awake with me and had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago. I leaned my head on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

"Wake up," Butch whispered into my ear the next morning. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Everyone else was still sleeping. I looked at Butch. "What the fuck?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and opened the door,holding my hand. We got out and stretched. I turned to Butch and saw him flexing his muscles and I blushed.

He caught me staring and he wink. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

I looked around. We were parked on the side of the deserted road. No sign of life around. I looked around again and I saw it. An old country house,it looked deserted and I smiled. I turned to Butch and saw him staring at the house as well.

He nodded and I opened the car door roughly. "Get your asses up!" I yelled and everybody jumped. Buttercup hit her head on her side window,Brick hit his head on the car roof and swore loudly.

I laughed and they all glared at me. I waved my hand around. " oh please,hurry up. There's a house over there. I need to pee." They turned to where I was pointing and saw the house. Buttercup turned the car on and Butch and I jumped back in as we drove towards the deserted house.

"This place looks creepy as fuck," Blossom mumbled and Boomer laughed. She glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. Buttercup pulled her gun out and walked around the house. Brick rolled his eyes and followed her.

Butch walked straight into the house and I ran after him. The house was lit by the sunlight. It looked clean. We walked upstairs and found the bedrooms and the bathroom. I walked into the first bedroom on my left.

It was a baby's room. A crib was at the far corner of the wall and toys littered the floor. I walked up to the baby crib and found an octopus toy. I picked the toy up and hugged it. Someone must have lost this.

I headed out,with the toy in my hand, and found everybody downstairs in the kitchen. "This food looks like it's just been put here." Brick said,eyeing the loaf of bread suspiciously.

"Who cares?" Buttercup asked,stuffing her face. Blossom found a coffee pot and asked if anyone wanted any coffee. We all said no. Blossom drank coffee like her life depended on it. Anyway she had to,her work expected her to be up all night. So coffee had become her drug.

Brick looked my way and made a 'follow me' motion. We walked up the stairs and went into the huge bedroom,that must have belonged to the owners of the house.

Brick closed the door behind him. "Bubbles,does anything about this house seem weird to you?" He asked. I nodded. This house was kinda weird. I mean,everything looked too perfect and too normal. "Yeah,this place is... something." I said,looking around.

He looked at my hand and he frowned. "Bubbles,where did you get that toy?" I held the toy out to him. "In the baby's room. I named him Octi!" I said. He shook his head. "Bubbles look at its eye,that's a tracker."

My eyes widened. "What?" He was right. It's eye was blinking. "This is a cop house!" I yelled. Buttercup had told me once that police tend to use houses as places to watch over criminals who might be around. It's like a stake out house.

I heard loud bangs outside and rushed to the window. Three cop cars were driving towards the house. Fast.

Brick grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs,where Buttercup had already pulled her gun out and was ready to shoot any moment. Blossom pulled a gun out too and stood at the back door. Butch and Boomer were nowhere to be found.

Another bang outside was heard and I flinched. The house was shaking and it would probably collapse soon. I had no gun and so I grabbed a frying pan. I had heard the story of Rapunzel fighting with a frying pan and that kinda gave me the courage to pick one up.

If I had to,I would probably knock out a cop with this. A gun shot ran through the house again and Buttercup opened fire,right there in the kitchen. I screamed and Butch suddenly appeared,hiding me behind him.

He fired his gun and the house shook. "Everyone,get to the car. Now!" Buttercup yelled. Butch grabbed my hand and we started running away. "No,wait." I said stopping him.

I ran upstairs and grabbed Octi. I rushed back and found Butch waiting for me. He looked at the octopus toy and rolled his eyes. "Bubbles that's a tracker!" He yelled.

"I know!" I yelled back and we ran out. The whole house was surrounded.

I froze. Butch shot a cop that was aiming his gun at us and threw me on his shoulder as he ran. Buttercup shot at two cops and was laughing as she ran. Brick was waiting in the car and was ready to drive off. Blossom and Boomer were standing near a cop who had been shot and were grabbing all his weapons,

I threw Octi in a nearby cop car as we reached our car. "Hurry up!" Brick yelled as we got in. "Drive!" Blossom yelled and Brick sped off.

I turned around and saw a lot of cop cars following us. I looked closely at one particular car and my eyes widened. I grabbed Butch's hand and pointed at the car.

Buttercup looked too and I could see her face darken and I moved away from her. Her hands were balled into fists as she said,in a deadly calm voice,

"Mike."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Please read and review,guys :)  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Buttercup's POV) _**

"Mike? Are you sure?" Brick called from the driver's seat. Mike that little weasel! He was playing us all along.

"Buttercup,are you okay?" Blossom asked in her motherly voice and I rolled my eyes. Mike had played us,but it wasn't like I was deeply in love with the guy.

"Yeah,yeah." I said,waving them off but I could see it in their eyes. They thought I would go all psycho on them,jump out of a moving car and beat the crap out of Mike. I would,but I was too tired for that shit.

"Let's just put a lot of distance between us and them." I said,closing my eyes. Brick nodded and drove faster. Mike's car soon became a tiny dot,and we all sighed in relief.

"I'm hungry." Bubbles whined about an hour later. My stomach grumbled and I nodded. "So am I."

We stopped at a small fuel station about ten minutes later. I jumped out of the car and stretched. Brick grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you were?" I pushed him away and sent him a half hearted glare. "No,and I'm glad you didn't."

He smirked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the little store.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"Aw,they're so cute!" I exclaimed as I watched the exchange between Buttercup and Brick.

Butch scoffed. "Brick? I don't think I've ever heard someone use 'Brick' and 'cute' in the same sentence." He said as he draped his hand around my shoulders.

"Whatever. I've never seen Buttercup really happy. She must really like Brick." I said,holding Butch's hand as we headed into the little shop.

A little 'ding' sound was heard as I pushed the glass door. I saw a man sitted at the counter,eyeing us suspiciously. Smart Fellow.

Blossom walked through the aisles slowly and Boomer stood by the magazine stand,casually flipping through one.

Seeing the way we were dressed and how we carried ourselves,the guy at the counter must have realised something. He slowly picked up a phone and was about to dial a number when Buttercup aimed her gun at the side of his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said calmly.

The man froze and dropped the phone. He put his hands up. "Please,don't hurt me." He said.

I eyed the man carefully and my eyes widened. I could see the bulge of a tape recorder in his shirt and I grabbed Butch's gun and fired a warning shot. Everyone looked shaken up.

_"What the fuck was that for?"_ Boomer asked,his hands slightly up trying to protect his head. I ignored him and walked up to the guy at the counter. "Remove the recorder." I said simply,and the man hurriedly took it out.

Blossom gasped when she saw it,and Buttercup hit the man on the side of his head with her gun.

"How many guys are coming?" Brick asked the guy. The man smiled wide,"A lot." Then he turned to me,"Get ready to spend the rest of your life in jail." He laughed,sending chills down my spine.

Butch pulled him from behind the counter and punched him. "Don't you ever fucking threaten Bubbles,you got that?" I would have found the whole thing really attractive if the sounds of police sirens didn't steal my attention.

_One_ car. One police car. This guy needed to get his facts straight.

A man walked out and headed towards us. He had a step in his walk and I rolled my eyes. This wasn't a damn movie,couldn't he walk faster and like a normal person?

"Mike." Buttercup mumbled and everyone took at least three large steps away from Buttercup. You wouldn't wanna be in her way when she was mad.

She walked out of the little store and no one dared to stop her. We all ran to the window-_including the counter guy_- and watched to see what would happen. I couldn't tell what they were saying,so I decided to just watch their actions instead.

**_(Buttercup's POV)_**

Mike stood in front of me and twirled his gun around,like it was some toy. He smirked my way and I rolled my eyes.

I leaned all of my weight on one leg and folded my arms,holding my gun tightly. "Mike,what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. He scowled. "I'm here to take all your asses to jail." He said,shrugging.

I eyed his handcuffs. "The only way you'd get those handcuffs on me is if you actually knew how to fight,you big pussy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

His glare deepened and he took a step close. I knew everybody inside was watching us,and Brick was probably getting the car ready for us to escape if we needed to,which we did.

He grabbed my wrist roughly and I kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I fired a warning shot,aiming at one of his front tyres. I blew on the top of my gun for effect and I was surprised when he fast tackled me onto the ground.

I hit the ground painfully and I made an animal sound. I pushed him off me and punched him squarely on the jaw. I was satisfied when I heard the sound of his jaw dislocating. He yelled out and put his hand to his chin.

A few seconds later,the 'getaway' vehicle drove by and stopped right in front of the little shop. Everyone ran out and jumped in. Butch threw Mike roughly in the back seat and I ran into the shop.

I found the man calling for backup and I carelessly fired a shot,which hit his shoulder. "A warning shot." I said as I picked him up and ran to the car. I threw him in with the other asshole. Making sure the ropes we tied around them were secure,we drove off.

"Anybody else getting that DEJA VU feeling?" Boomer asked casually and we all nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Sorry if the chapter's boring. Hey don't hate :)  
><strong>

**Mike,what were you thinking betraying BC like that? Haha :D**

**Please read and review. I can't stress this enough,reviews are important!**

**Koolbeans xx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I applied a little medicine to Buttercup's back and she winced in pain. When Mike had tackled her,she had landed on the ground and a stone had dug painfully into her shoulder,causing a cut.

"There, all done!" I announced and she plopped down on her bed and immediately fell asleep. After we had left the fuel station,we had ditched Mike and the other guy along the side of the road,a couple of hours away from the station, and had decided to spend the night in a motel.

Blossom stepped out of the shower,humming a popular song. I rolled my eyes. "Bubbles,can I ask you something?" She asked and I nodded.

She say down next to me,and her expression was serious. "Are you okay with Boomer and I dating?" The question took me by surprise. _Dating? When did that happen? _

I coughed awkwardly and shrugged, "uh,yeah,I guess." Boomer and I never got a divorce but we were still separated. Blossom could date him if she wanted to. She smiled and gave me a hug.

She got up and threw on a robe from the bathroom and went to bed. I stayed awake for a few more hours. I wanted to watch the news,maybe I could see what they were saying about us.

I struggled to stay awake and eventually sleep won and I fell asleep.

I awoke to loud bangs in the door. "What the fuck?" Buttercup hissed as she opened the door. Butch,Boomer and Brick rushed in. When he thought no one was looking,Brick planted a small kiss on Buttercup's cheek. How cute.

"Why are you guys knocking so loudly?" Blossom asked,rubbing her eyes. Boomer sat on the bed next to her. I wonder how I had missed that these two had started dating.

"Turn on the news!" Butch yelled. No,Butch and I weren't fans of PDA.

Buttercup turned the TV on and wanted posters of our faces were on the screen. I couldn't help but laugh out.

"Oh gosh,are those our wanted posters?" I asked,stifling a giggle. Butch frowned,"I look ridiculous!" He yelled. Blossom shot out of bed,angrily. "Yeah,well at least you don't look pregnant!" She said. Brick's eyes widened,"You can't even see below your neck!" You had to agree with Blossom though,her wanted poster made her look like an angry pregnant lady.

Buttercup smirked and Boomer asked the most important question,"When were these pictures even taken?" We all froze. He was right. I don't remember posing for a wanted poster. And I doubt I own a picture with an expression like that.

I shook the weird feeling away. "Jeez Boomer,thanks for making me all worried now." I said,throwing my pillow at him. He smiled and shrugged. "Sorry,Bubs." I smiled back,happy that we could finally have a conversation without arguing.

"We should get ready to leave." Brick said,all leader like. We all nodded. Staying in one place was risky. We needed to keep moving,and leave a huge distance between us and the police.

About an hour later,we were seated comfortably in the car and Butch was at the wheel,unfortunately. Butch drove just as wild as Buttercup,but the thing was,with Buttercup you could expect to walk away with a few broken bones,with Butch you might as well say goodbye to your life.

He drove off without warning,sending us back into our seats. "Hey! A little warning next time!" Buttercup yelled from the back seat. My eyes widened as Butch drove,and I regretted sitting in the front with him.

"We're running out of money," Blossom said as she leaned against the car. We had decided to take a short break. Brick nodded and suggested we rob a bank. "What?!" I asked. _Rob a bank?_ He looked at me like I was stupid. "You helped_ Butch_,a dangerous criminal,escape from jail,but you won't rob a little bank?" He asked,taunting me.

I moved back on shaky feet. "I don't think we should do that. Someone always gets hurt during a bank robbery." Buttercup scoffed. "Bubbles,relax. No one's gonna get hurt. We're just gonna grab the money and bolt."

I shook my head. I didn't wanna go through with this plan. Butch spoke up. "Why don't you drive the getaway car? That way,you're not part of the robbery." He made sense,but that wasn't the point. We didn't have to rob any bank.

After much persuasion,I reluctantly agreed to the plan. We drove into a nearby town and parked outside the bank. I gripped the steering wheel,ready to drive off if it was necessary. The others got out and calmly walked into the small building. _Someone always gets hurt._ I shake the thought away. It's too late now,I just have to hope no one gets hurt in all of this.

**_(Butch's POV)_**

Bubbles looked nervous and frightened as we left her and walked into the bank. We all knew she was right,someone always gets hurt. But we had to make sure that didn't happen,not this time.

The security guard eyed us suspicious,and I sent him a smirk for good measure. Once inside,we surveyed the building. It was pretty much empty. Two bank tellers were working today and there were only about three other people around. This would be quick and easy.

Boomer smiled at the free bank teller and she smiled back. Then suddenly,he pulled out his gun and aimed it right at her head. She let out a scream and the security guard rushed in. He didn't expect me to be standing by the door,and I punched him in the face,knocking him out.

Brick had his gun to the other bank teller and he was already loading wads of cash into a huge bag. Blossom and Buttercup made sure the three people who were also in the bank were tied up,and hidden in the back room. They grabbed their phones and purses and rushed back towards us.

Brick looked away from the teller for a moment,and that was all the teller needed. Quickly,he grabbed a gun that was hidden and aimed it at Brick. I fired a shot right above his head,and he flinched,dropping the gun,but not before he shot in my direction. A bullet went through my shoulder and I yelled out in pain.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I heard gunshots in the building,and I flinched. They had promised it would all be over soon. I heard a yell from inside,and I recognised the voice immediately. Butch. I opened the glove compartment of the car and grabbed the gun that was inside. Without a second thought,I ran towards the sound of bullets flying through the air.

I stepped over the security guard's unconscious body and rushed to Butch's side. His shoulder was bleeding and he was losing a lot of blood fast. He leaned on me for support. I sat him down and leaned him against the wall and told him to stay put. _Someone always gets hurt._

Brick had the male bank teller in a headlock. "You fucking shot my brother!" He yelled. He had shot Butch. _Someone always gets hurt. _I saw red and I aimed my gun at the teller's head. Brick saw me and moved away from the guy. "Bubbles,calm down." He said softly. Buttercup and Blossom were beside me in an instant telling me to put the gun down. I closed my eyes and fought back my tears.

I turned to Butch,whose shirt was soaked with blood. He was in pain. I dropped my gun painfully. I saw the teller smile wickedly as he pulled something out of his back pocket. _Another_ gun.

Brick moved back,but I ran towards the man. He hadn't expected that to happen,and I knocked his gun away from him. He yelled out in pain as my foot came into contact with his hand. I grabbed his gun and fired,my eyes closed. Everything went silent. The female bank teller yelled out and I opened my eyes.

The man was on the floor,covered in blood. He wasn't moving. He was_ dead. _I moved back on shaky feet and dropped my gun. Brick grabbed the bag of money and ordered all of us to run back to the car. I stared,unmoving,at the man on the floor.

I felt someone lift me up as he ran. The female teller ran to the man and cried out.

_Someone always gets hurt._

I should've just stayed in the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! I haven't updated in a while,so I hope this chapter makes up for the slow update :)**

**LolaBelle loves KittyKats: let me start off by saying I love your name! "KittyKats" made me laugh. You're right,I should definitely work on my grammar! I hate it every time I update a story and notice those mistakes. It's just that I tend to write these stories at midnight,so I'm usually half asleep when I'm proof reading them, hehe sorry :) I'll try to do better. Do you accept my apology? :D**

**I'm trying to pick a day when I'll spend the whole time re-reading my stories and fixing the mistakes.**

**I'm trying to get the whole Brickercup thing going,and I'm glad you noticed. I'm sorry of the story's moving too fast,I had no idea. I'm guessing you mean I should write longer chapters right? If that's so, then of course I'll increase the length of the chapters.**

**It's always nice to hear from a new reviewer,and I hope you'll keep reviewing this story. Thank you.**

**KittyGoesRoar1: Too lazy huh? Bahahaahaha,that's cool. You're awesome! **

**Read and Review guys!  
><strong>

**Koolbeans :)**


End file.
